kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Free Press —Believers—
}} Overview 「Land of Free Press」 —''Believers—'' (「''自由報道の国」 ("Jiyū Hōdō no Kuni") —Believers—'') is the fourth chapter of the second volume of ''Kino's Journey —the Beautiful World—''. Synopsis In certain newspapers from a certain country, there are multiple articles about an incident involving a traveler on a motarrad wielding a persuader. Article one: A traveler of unknown age shot a businessman. Police determines it was an act of self defense, as the traveler departs the country that evening. Article two: A visiting traveler got into an argument with a male company executive who wished to look at the traveler's motorrad. The male was shot and traveler was interrogated by police. The traveler claims of self defense and protection of property where the businessman had apparently attempted to steal the motorrad. This was accepted by police and traveler was permitted to leave the country. Article three: ''' A businessman from a well known large company during a luncheon with colleagues notices a motorrad parked on the street. As he goes up to examine it, the owner appears and warns him to stay away from the motorrad. The businessman rebukes the traveler for their tone, but is ignored and told again to stay away and opens fire without warning. The businessman has suffered severe injury, and police have determined the incident to be one of self defense. The family has made a statement against the police's decision as unjust avocation of abuse against a man who has done no wrong and tyranny against the citizens. '''Article four: Regarding the recent shooting report, it was reported that a businessman had been drinking heavily at a restaurant with colleagues and was having raucous behavior at the time of incident. The traveler, after several unheeded warnings not to touch the motorrad, opened fire on the businessman who was drunk and causing trouble to both the restaurant in question and public at the time. There are further articles opinion and expert review articles regarding the same incident in the editorials' section of particular newspapers from a certain country. One woman, a housewife with a child writes she wishes immigration will impose stricter regulations on travelers with weapons for the safety of her child. A child aged seven writes she wishes the traveler would think of others feelings; surely the man just wanted to look at and play with the motorrad, so the traveler should be understanding of others' feelings and throw away their persuader which is so dangerous. A retired man writes of his disgust at the family of the injured man upon hearing they wish to press charges against the police when the injured was drunk and behaving poorly at the time of incident, likely inviting trouble and that drunks have no place in public. A woman writes of a reminiscence of a previous incident of being sexually assaulted by a drunkard in public in the past, but though charges were pressed they were dropped due to the drunkard's high status. The woman commends the police for choosing the correct course of action in the shooting case involving a drunk. Somewhere else Kino finishes reading a newspaper article to Hermes. Hermes replies that the traveler in the article sounds just like her, if someone read that they must think "it must be Kino!" Kino replies with indignation; she would never carelessly open fire in a public street like that. Hermes asks Kino what she thinks of the traveler in the article, which Kino says she doesn't know. They could be righteous, or trigger happy or someone who only fires in self defense. Whatever the case, there isn't enough facts in any of the reports to make a sound conclusion. Hermes chimes in by saying the newspapers forgot the most important part, getting the motorrad's side of the story. Hermes then asks why Kino picks up and carries newspapers around while they travel. She says that it's because they're excellent tinder when there's no firewood around and besides, what's printed on them doesn't matter. Notes This chapter was extremely difficult to write as a synopsis for since it's almost paraphrasing the entire chapter. I've done my best to summarize enough of the chapter to give a general idea from the synopsis and have intentionally left out half the articles since it'd just repetitive. Highly recommended to read if interested. This entire chapter(minus Kino and Hermes' conversation at the end) is formatted exactly as how newspaper articles and editorials would appear in various papers. Sigsawa writes from the perspective of many different newspapers and just like real life news, one can see how different outlets write about the same situation very differently with different tones. Category:Chapters Category:Novels